Surprise
by SerenitySparrow
Summary: Set during the episode when Jackie bakes Hyde some cookies and tries to cheer him up after they learn about Kelso and Angie.Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from That 70's Show, which is a real shame.


SURPRISE, SURPRISE

I watched the anger flicker across Steven's face as Kelso informed all of us that he had taken Angie, Steven's sister, out on a date last night. Steven gently tossed me off of his lap and strode towards Michael, who quickly backed away from him. His smile never faltered as Steven chased him around and around the couch.

"Your sister is a really good kisser Hyde," Michael said, intentionally taunting my Steven. "And she really knows how to use her tongue." Steven's eyes widened and then narrowed and he managed to grab a hold of Michael's shirt as he went around the couch once more. Michael squealed and tried to get away, but Steven would not release him.

"I told you once before Kelso: I don't want you dating my sister." He reluctantly released Michael next to the basement door and made his way over to the couch. He took a seat next to Donna as Michael straightened his clothes.

"Well, that's too bad, because Angie can't keep her hands off of me." He stuck his tongue out at Steven and Steven made a move off of the couch, but Michael was already out the door. He sighed and slunk back down on his seat.

Donna sent him a sympathetic look as she rubbed his shoulder soothingly. "Kelso is a real dill hole, Hyde." Steven snorted in reply and crossed his arms over his chest.

"You think? I should have had a brother or at the very least, a much uglier sister." He sighed and shook his head. "I'm going to go see if I can't talk to Angie about this." And then he walked out of the basement, slamming the door behind him.

I sighed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Poor Steven; Michael can be such an ass at times." I turned to look at Donna. "I'm going to do something to cheer him up." I stood to my feet and ran up the stairs to find Mrs. Forman. Luckily for me, she was already standing in the kitchen pulling a meat loaf out of the oven. "Mrs. Forman," I rushed towards her, "I need your help."

"What can I do for you sweetie?"

"Mrs. Forman, Steven's been really upset because of all of stupid Michael's antics lately, and I was wondering if you had any idea how I might be able to cheer him up?"

"Oh, that's easy," she said with a laugh. "You should bake him some cookies. Steven always cheers right up when I set a plate of peanut butter chunk cookies in front of him."

"That sounds great Mrs. Forman," I answered honestly. "But I've never actually baked anything. I have no idea where to start."

"Don't worry, I'll help you. Steven is like a second son to me you know." I smiled softly at her and watched as she pranced about the kitchen looking for the materials she needed to make cookies. "Oh dear," she muttered as she shut all of the cabinet doors. "It looks like the two of us are going to have to go shopping."

"Oh, I can't go shopping today Mrs. Forman. I have plans early in the morning. Maybe we can make the cookies tomorrow."

"That sounds just fine. What time can you be over tomorrow?"

"Is one o'clock too late?"

"Nope; I'll see you then."

The next day, after having not seen Steven at all the rest of last night, Mrs. Forman and I made our way into the Forman's kitchen, where Steven and Eric were standing near the refrigerator talking. I strode past them to place my bags on the counter and turned to lean against it.

"What are you two talking about?" I asked as I crossed my arms over my chest.

"Oh, just about how Kelso has nailed Hyde's sister," Eric replied, a large grin spreading across his face. Steven swiveled his head to glare at Eric and my jaw dropped.

"Really? Kelso and Angie had sex? I didn't think she seemed like the type of girl to give it up that easily." Eric laughed at my words and Steven scowled; I instantly realized that I had just baited Steven more instead of helped him. "I didn't mean that quite the way it sounded."

"Yeah, whatever," Steven replied angrily. "I'm outta here; got to get to work and face Angie." He stormed out of the kitchen and I turned to glare at Eric.

"Eric, how can you taunt poor Steven that way?"

"Jackie, whenever Kelso was cheating on you with Laurie all Hyde did was gloat about it. Now the tables have turned and revenge is gloriously sweet." He began to trail off into his own thoughts at this point. "This must be how Luke Skywalker felt after he destroyed the Empire." I groaned and rolled my eyes.

"But Laurie is a lot different than Angie. Everybody knows that she's a whore and will put out for anybody."

"You do raise a good point." He tapped his chin thoughtfully with his finger. "Ah, it's still too fun to desist messing with him." And then he turned away and walked down the stairs and into the basement. I let out a deep breath and turned to face Mrs. Forman who had just shut the sliding glass door behind her.

"Now, you ready to get started on those cookies?" she asked me and I nodded my head enthusiastically.

A few hours later I carried my tray with me down into the basement, where Steven was fighting with both Fez and Eric about Kelso 'nailing his sister.' "Everybody shut up," I announced. Everyone in the room turned to look at me. I moved to stand directly in front of Steven. "Here Steven, I know you've been upset about Kelso and Angie so I thought some cookies might make you feel better." I held the tray of cookies out to him and he took one off of the plate.

"Thanks." He took a bite, or tried to. "Ow," he murmured and immediately took the cookie out of his mouth. My face fell as I realized that the cookies weren't to his liking.

"You don't like them?" Steven's eyes widened.

"No, no, they're good; I'll just…suck on them." And then he stuck the cookie back into his mouth. I sighed at his attempt to make me happy.

"So, those cookies are too hard?" Eric suddenly said, taking his grape Popsicle out of his mouth with a slurp. "You know what else was hard? Kelso, when he nailed your sister." Steven turned to grab several of my cookies and began throwing them at Fez and Eric and I helped him. We threw them until they left the basement in laughter and then Steven turned to look at me. I pouted at him.

"I'm sorry Steven; I really wanted to cheer you up and Mrs. Forman said that you love cookies and well, I've never baked before…" Steven put a hand up in a silencing motion when I began to ramble. I blushed and lowered the empty plate to the top of the freezer.

"Jackie, I really appreciate what you were trying to do. You're such a sweet girl and nobody gives you enough credit." My face heated at his words and I looked down at the ground. He used his index finger to tilt my chin up to look into his eyes. His gaze drifted down to my lips and they automatically parted as he ran the pad of his thumb over my lower lip.

He grinned and leaned down to press his lips to mine.

I sighed into his mouth and he parted my lips with his tongue. I moaned at the feeling of his tongue caressing mine in an intimate dance of sensual passion. My nails dug into his forearms as he pressed me back against the freezer, the growing bulge in his pants becoming increasingly noticeable. I smirked and rubbed my pelvis against him, eliciting a groan of approval from my boyfriend.

He pulled away to catch his breath and he smirked down at my flushed cheeks and swollen lips. "You know, the cookies aren't the only things hard in this room." My eyes flew down to inspect his crotch and sure enough, his erection was poking indecently out of his jeans. My eyes flew back up to his with a knowing twinkle in them.

"Hmm, and what are we going to do about that?" Before he could respond, I fell to my knees on the floor, only minimally winching at the scratches against my knees. I took him out of his confining jeans, although I knew that he always went commando, and took him into my mouth. He groaned and his fingers drifted down to curl around my hair and yank gently, causing the throbbing in my loins to intensify.

I moaned against his cock, knowing that the vibrations of that would make Steven shudder. Sure enough, he began to tremble in my hands. I smiled as I licked the underside of his shaft, my right hand finding and cupping his balls lightly. He growled in the back of his throat and thrust against me, forcing my suction on him to tighten.

I scratched my nails down the inside of his thigh and when my hand tightened around his balls, I could feel the pressure begin to build. I knew he was on the verge of coming so I quickly sped up my rhythm until I was swallowing every last drop of cum.

I licked him clean and stood to my feet, where Steven gripped my shoulders and kissed me passionately. I moaned just as he grabbed the straps to my dress and yanked it down until it was spooling around my feet in a forgotten heap. He growled once again as his eyes focused on my naked, heaving breasts and bare thighs.

"No underwear at all today baby?" he rasped hoarsely. I giggled like a flirtatious schoolgirl; I still wasn't sure why he had such an effect on me.

"Nope; just for you." He smiled, kissed me tenderly on the lips, and then began to kiss his way down. He paused at my breasts, cupping them in his large palms and taking my nipples into his mouth one at a time. I let a moan escape my parted lips and my fingers curled into his hair, caressing it as though he were my child.

His left hand trailed up my inner thigh and rubbed across my swollen clit. I shuddered as he rubbed my wetness back and forth between his fingers. As I obediently spread my legs for him, he slipped two of his fingers inside of me.

"Oh god," I rasped, my head tilting back as I ground against his fingers in a desperate plea for release. His fingers pumped deeply into me as his mouth left my breasts to kiss lower still. When he arrived at his destination, he removed his fingers, much to my dismay, and instructed me to look at him. When I did, I watched with lust in my eyes as he slipped the fingers he had used to pleasure me into his mouth and sucked my juices off of them. I could feel my knees begin to buckle, but somehow I remained upright.

His eyes never left mine as his tongue slowly licked up one thigh, and then the other. I was like butter in his arms; any time he touched me I would melt. His tongue carefully glided over my clit, causing a jolt of pleasure to shoot up my spine. He placed his hands on either side of me on the freezer, his licks on my clit growing almost impatient.

When his tongue entered me, I cried out and ground against his mouth the way I had ground against his fingers. Steven was very skilled with his tongue.

At my outburst, he gripped my left leg and dangled it over his right shoulder, allowing his tongue deeper access to penetrate me. I began quivering and the thrust of Steven's tongue gradually increased, bringing me to the brink and beyond not long after.

Steven stood to his feet, after having licked me clean of all of my juices, lifted me into his arms, and carried me into his bedroom. It's a good thing he had picked me up when he had; otherwise, I would be a helpless scrap on the floor of the basement.

He placed me down on his bed, which I had helped him to pick out to replace that old cot of his, and moved to shut and lock the door. "Steven, what about my dress?" I asked him. "It's still out in the basement." Steven groaned and unlocked the door, moving quickly to grab my dress before anyone came in. When he came back, he repeated his earlier actions.

He made his way over to me, as I was lying in a provocative pose on his bed, and kissed me on the lips. "Steven, please fuck me now." Steven grinned against my lips and placed his hard cock against the entrance to my pussy. I pushed up to pull him fully into me, and we both groaned at the contact.

He leaned down to kiss me as he began to thrust into me; I gasped into his mouth. It didn't matter how many times we made love, every time was like the first time: it always took my breath away.

"Steven," I moaned as he began to suck lightly on the side of my neck, which just happened to be one of my major erogenous zones. "Oh god; Steven, I love you!" I could him feel him grin against my neck as he pulled back to look into my eyes.

"I know," he muttered hoarsely with a hard thrust; I arched my back at the intrusion. His next words surprised me greatly. "I love you too." My eyes widened, but he gave me no time to reflect on his statement because he had pressed his lips to mine, his hips growing restlessly impatient as he drove into me.

"Oh god, I'm coming," I nearly shouted as the first of many orgasms washed over me. Steven was smirking down at me as I trembled and vibrated all around him until he, too, came.

We lay there for several minutes until Steven lifted his head to peck me gently and lovingly on the lips. He pulled out of me and rolled onto his side, bringing me close up next to him. I sat up and leaned my head on my hand, staring deeply into his gorgeous eyes.

"Steven, you have only ever said that once before. And under much different circumstances," I replied, my eyes going dark for a brief moment at the reminder. "What prompted you to say it?"

"You did," he replied without hesitancy. He didn't sound at all regretful, which surprised me even more. He sat up as well and tucked some hair behind my ear. "Nobody has ever cared enough, save for Mrs. Forman, to try and cheer me up the way you did."

I lowered my eyes to his chest modestly. "And they didn't even come out right," I pouted. Steven laughed and my eyes flew back up to his.

"All that mattered was the effort. You didn't need to do that."

"I know I didn't; but I knew that Michael was making you mad, and I hate it when you're mad." Steven smiled and tenderly caressed my cheek.

"That effort only made me fall in love with you more." My eyes widened but before I could respond, Steven was kissing me and rolling me onto my back.

He pulled away. "Did you doubt my love for you or something?"

"Of course not," I answered quickly. "I just…I don't know. You never say it, and hardly ever show it, so…"

"I'm sorry, I'll work on that; starting right now." And then I was unable to think, unable to fight the way Steven Hyde made me feel.

He


End file.
